Babi's Heartbreak
by Sinadra
Summary: The girls cannot escape the order to battle and are sent out as an elite task force. Three of them have just been captured by the enemy.


"Sir! We have brought you the prisoners as asked." The soldier saluted his leader who turned to face him and nodded

"Bring out the first one. I would interrogate her as quickly as possible." Saluting again the soldier left and brought back a sweet faced night elf female shackled in chains. The night elf's ear twitched once or twice and her eyes seemed unconcerned and far away.

"So how is it that you were so close to my camp without being detected?" the general leaned in close to her and blinked as he stepped back not sure if he had heard her purring or not.

"I had help. I worrk with a team of specialists." Her soft purring voice caught him off guard and he smiled thinking she was just like a cat before her words sank in.

"Yes the other two we found with you. You and your friends made a big mistake trying to take this camp on alone. So, what is your name?"

"Abenta of the Orrphans." Abenta smiled saying the name proudly. She shuffled slightly feeling restless causing her chains to tinkle softly. The general eyed her thoughtfully

"I have no intelligence of your or your… Orrphans Miss Abenta. So just why are you three trying to attack my camp?" oddly the elf giggled as her ear twitched again, nodding she looked around as she answered

"We were ordered by the Alliance arrmy to make a special task forrce. Ourr tasks arre to sabotage camps, assassinate key leaderrs and to do anything we can to make you sufferr defeat."

"Just the three of you? I find that hard to believe." Abenta shook her head giggling

"Nine. Therre are nine of us." The General laughed disbelief on his face.

"Even nine of the finest could never hope to do what you're saying."

"So Farr we have done a good job." Abenta's bouncy laughing face smiled almost apologetically, The General paused frowning.

"Mmm well then Miss… give me one good reason not to kill you." Laughing softly the Elf shifted form into a cat and laid herself down at his feet.

"I make a good pet." She purred softly closing her eyes. Startled he had jumped back at her change and realised she was a druid, he would have to get different shackles for her.

"Is that so?" He smiled amused reaching down to pet her as she purred louder.

"Mmhmm" chuckling The General rose signalling his men.

"We shall see. For now I have more interrogations to do." With a click a magic proof collar was put around her neck. Abenta stiffened slightly before forcing herself to relax and allowing herself to be lead away with only one longing glance at his large fireplace. The General chuckled to himself wondering how in Chaos's name such a character like that druid could be an elite killer she claimed to be. He did not notice at first the next prisoner lead out. An almost albino Elf stood where moments before Abenta had stood. She waited quietly watching the man before her intently one hip leaning out emphasizing her interesting curves.

"Ah you must be a… Orrphans too I take it." He said eyeing her up and down with a different interest than he had shown the little druid.

"Yes I am Dahala of the Orphans." She smiled slyly eying him as her soft low voice filled the room.

"You are nothing like the druid that was just here… at all." He grinned as she shifted to her other hip.

"Abenta is unique in ways you'll never know… Yes I am nothing like her." Dahala smirked slyly at him, "I've grown up more than she has." Letting his eyes take her in he nodded subconsciously before clearing his throat.

"What were you and your group doing at my camp? Did you really think you could take all of my men on?" Dahala nodded sighing deeply her torn clothes stretching as his eyes widened.

"Yes. Those were our orders."

"I see. So you and the druid are powerful assassins then?" The rogue shook her head grinning.

"Not at all. Abenta has her uses in battle as well as in surveillance, she's good but she purrs too much for real assassin work. I can do that type of job when necessary but I'm better at distraction and destroying perimeter defences really."

"Hmm…" He eyed her again smirking to himself. "And just why should I let you live?" Dahala stepped closer leaning in.

"Because I can do what no woman should do to a man she doesn't love." She smirked knowingly eyeing him with a sultry gaze.

"…Really…" coughing softly he signalled to his men who lead her away sashaying. He took a deep breath thinking that maybe these Orphans really were dangerous and he'd have to dispose of them without the usual torture methods. A soft bump and a "No this way" caused him to turn and see a beautiful young human woman enter the room. She tripped on the edge of his carpet and would of fallen had he not caught her, the soldier leading her in had already hurried away.

"Thank you very much." She smiled sweetly her eyes staring sightlessly ahead of her. He coughed uncomfortably and righted her stepping back.

"What is a blind woman doing with this crew of Orphans?"

"I am one of them. I am Babi, sister to Abby and Lilly… Are they all right?" her brow creased slightly her face like a book showing her concern.

"The other two prisoners with you are perfectly fine." He was quick to answer as his hand patted her arm gently to reassure her. Her relief flooded her face making her smile even more sweet.

"Oh thank Elune. I was worried when I couldn't hear them anymore. Thank you." Her own hand gently patted his as the chains tinkled softly. He quickly pulled back turning away from her.

"Why are you a part of this "Elite" task force? You do not seem to be the killing type." He tugged at his collar forcing himself to stay turned away.

"I have very good hearing since I'm blind. And I can fight when I must… I do miss our home though." She answered softly dropping her head down her sadness apparent on her face. The General made the mistake of turning to look at her and without realising it found himself hugging her gently comforting Babi as she started to cry.

"I hate this nasty war… I wish my sisters and I were back home taking care of the people there." Her chains tinkled as she gripped his arms resting her head on his chest until she calmed back down. "I'm sorry… I'm not supposed to do that am I?" She blushed suddenly turning shy letting her hands drop to fold demurely in front of her as she stepped back from him. His breath caught and even as he realised it he couldn't help but feel for the woman even if she was supposed to be his enemy.

"It's all right Miss Babi… I don't mind." His voice croaked slightly as he fought for his composure. "Would you be more comfortable sitting?" She nodded slightly and let him guide her to a chair pulling another up close to hers to sit in himself. He reached out gently taking her hand causing her to blush again as his thumb caressed it.

"Y… you're nothing at all like we expected. We were told you were a heartless killer… but… you seem awfully nice to me…" Babi blushed redder realising what she said. The General blushed too.

"I'm supposed to be… but… like you I'd rather be home." He cleared his throat looking into the fire realising that he really did feel that way. These Orphans really were dangerous. If they ever got a hold of the real leaders they could end the war.

"I'm sorry… but what is your name? I don't know it and I feel a bit silly." Looking back at the blind woman he smiled.

"Vernard. You may call me Vernard." She smiled brightly

"All right Vernard." A moment of shy quiet filled the room as he inspected her face finding her more and more beautiful.

"You know…" he mused softly out loud. "Dahala tried to seduce me earlier… but I find myself more disarmed by you." Babi blushed giggling softly.

"Lilly's good at that… making the men stumble about looking at her. I always feel sorry for them since her heart belongs to someone back home." Vernard cleared his throat eyeing Babi a moment before asking,

"Is there someone waiting for you back home?" she shook her head smiling softly.

"No. No one is interested in a blind wife. They would have to protect and take care of me all my life. I would be wholly dependant on them." Her smile faded sadly and her head tilted downwards. "But I don't mind. My sisters help me as much as their busy lives allow. And I am loved by them." He squeezed her hand gently shifting closer to wrap an arm around her, drawing courage he said,

"I…I wouldn't mind looking after you the rest of your life…." He fell silent clearing his throat. She blushed lifting her head to smile sweetly though still a bit sad.

"You don't have to say that… though it is sweet."

"I mean it… I'm not just saying it." He tightened his grip around her gently. If he were to look at himself he would have been amazed a General like him falling so easily to this woman's sweet charm. He -was- a ruthless killer enjoying the blood spilt, but this Babi woke up a new man in him. One that wanted to go home with her. "I find myself truly wanting to be the man who cares for you the rest of your life." Her cheeks blushed redder and though she shook her head she didn't pull away either.

"Don't say that… I'm supposed to kill you… My sisters and I, our mission was to kill you and your seconds… I guess…" She pauses smiling faintly. "You can though since you have to execute us. I will be here till I die." Vernard frowned disliking this thought though knowing she was right. Sighing he pulls her closer hugging her tightly. He would think of something.

There was a tap at the door causing him to rise quickly straightening his jacket and frowning irritably.

"Yes?" A messenger entered hurriedly

"Sir there is a group of warriors attacking the camp." The General frowned

"How many?" Gulping at the dark look the messenger stuttered.

"Th-they're not sure sir… Some are saying hundreds other's thousands… the death toll is rising quickly."

"Go get my seconds!" He snapped out making the messenger yelp and run. Sighing he turned to Babi sadly.

"It seems you are right… I truly wish…" He let his voice trail off shaking his head signalling to his men to lead her away. One of his men continued to stand there while the other stepped forward and fell down dead. "What the!" He spun around to see a small almost child sized Night Elf picking at Babi's shackles. A soft poke to his back caused him to stiffen.

"Don't move… Segafe's poison is quite potent." He glanced up to see a female Huntress pointing her arrow at the door where his seconds would soon burst through.

"You're crazy if you think just…" he thought quickly "Six of you can take this camp."

"Nine actually Vernard, and we can." He heard fierce battle going on faintly through his window and shivered wondering what could roar so fiercely. Soon he heard hurried steps as his seconds entered the room. The last one falling with an arrow in his eye.

"Sir!" one of them called as his throat suddenly split in two the child Elf jumping from his back. In no time his five most trusted and strongest men lay dead from a hunter and a girl. Babi rose slowly hugging herself.

"Sinadra? Is that you?" She slowly shuffled forward bumping into a table causing the General to take a step towards her concerned. A gentle poke to his back and a warning chittering reminded him of the creature behind him.

"Yes Babi. Qisa and I are here. Dikalie is with Sinostra, Odeshless and Alicia outside." The door banged open and Dahala with Abenta entered.

"Oh good you didn't kill him yet." The druid said morphing back into her Elven form.

"No… I thought it best to let Sinostra decide." Abenta nodded moving over to guide Babi around the table. Qisa quickly latched onto Dahala.

"I'm s-sorry I f-failed ye D-Dahala. I sh-should o' been able t-ter stop 'em afore they got y-ye." Vernard blinked eyeing the Elven girl who spoke like a Dwarf and stuttered amazed at how vulnerable she looked now compared to the cold look she had before.

"Don't worry about it Qisa." Sinadra eyed the girl and looking at the two he realised that the huntress was the child's mother.

Eventually the fighting quieted down and four more women entered the room.

"Bloody hell Dahala… Abby… you could have come help you know. I don't have all dammed war to spend chopping through them all by myself." The warrior in the group growled as she entered first followed by a priestess a human mage and another armour clad human. The warrior turned to him pulling off her helm to glare at him with her wild eyes, green hair fell in tendrils around her face the rest pulled back in a ponytail. "So you're the bastard in charge mm? Why's he still alive?" Spinning the warrior glares at Sinadra who coolly meets her gaze.

"Something has come up. Sinostra needs to choose." Hearing her name the priestess looks up at Sinadra and nods. Walking smoothly over to Babi she motions Abenta away. Watching her speak softly to the blind woman Vernard realised she was the leader while Sinadra and the warrior, he guessed Dikalie, were her seconds. The group formed a half circle around him watching Sinostra as well. Babi was blushing and looked very sad, he wanted to go to her and comfort her making all the others leave if he could.

"Sinostra… he's feeling possessive" The druid giggled softly her ear twitching.

"I see…" she nodded to Abby before returning to her conversation with Babi.

"What are you talking about? ... are you going to kill me or not?" he growled out frustrated and tense after waiting several more long moments. The priestess turned to him solemnly as she guided Babi to her other sisters.

"Abenta? What does -she- say?" Ignoring him she asked the druid who smiled sadly and shook her head.

"He -would- come to Lakeshire with us and they -would- be happy, but Elune says he's too well known. He'd be killed… and the Alliance Army wouldn't allow him to go free just because he fell in love." Sighing softly Sinostra nodded while Babi buried her face in Dikalie's armoured shoulder. The terrifying woman hugged her gently murmuring soft words of comfort. The rest of the sisters patted his back sympathetically as Vernard sat down suddenly totally bewildered.

"How… did you know?" He whispered softly.

"Abenta has her own source… Sinadra and Qisa have been here the whole time listening in… and I am linked to them so they told me." Sinostra smiled at him patting his cheek softly. "I truly am sorry Vernard that we couldn't give you Babi, but we cannot… so we will finish our task." The group shuffled out slowly looking very sad. Sinostra who guided Babi to him was the only one who stayed behind.

"Say your goodbye my dear." She murmured softly before stepping back. Babi found his hand and stepped in to hug him tightly sobbing softly. He wrapped his arms around her fighting back his own tear kissing her silky hair. She lifted her head and he kissed her tenderly before letting her go stepping away.

"I love you…" He whispered hoarsely letting his eyes fill themselves with her.

"I love you too…" She murmured back before letting Segafe, a giant scorpid, to guide her away from him. Just Sinostra remained and she stepped forward to hug him gently saying a soft prayer as his life slipped away. She gently laid his body down closing his eyes for him before slipping out the door to join her sisters in the hallway.

"Elune has his soul. He is at peace." They all nodded and headed back to the Alliance camp to report in.


End file.
